1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a demultiplexing circuit, a light emitting display using the same, and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a demultiplexing circuit, a light emitting display using the same, and a driving method thereof, in which the number of output lines provided in a data driver is reduced.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays have been developed to substitute for a cathode ray tube (CRT) display because the CRT display is relatively heavy and bulky. A flat panel display can be a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), a light emitting display (LED), etc. Among the flat panel displays, a light emitting display can emit light by itself through an electron-hole recombination. Such a light emitting display has advantages of a relatively fast response time and a relatively low power consumption. Generally, a light emitting display employs a thin film transistor (TFT) provided in each pixel for supplying a current corresponding to a data signal to a light emitting device or diode (LED), thereby allowing the light emitting device to emit light.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a conventional light emitting display.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional light emitting display includes an image displaying part 30 having a plurality of pixels 40 formed adjacent to a region where a plurality of scan lines S1 through Sn and a plurality of data lines D1 through Dm are crossed with each other; a scan driver 10 to drive the scan lines S1 through Sn; a data driver 20 to drive the data driver D1 through Dm; and a timing controller 50 to control the scan driver 10 and the data driver 20.
The scan driver 10 generates a scan signal (or scan signals) in response to a scan control signal SCS transmitted from the timing controller 50, and supplies the scan signal (or the scan signals) to the scan lines S1 through Sn in sequence. Further, the scan driver 10 generates an emission control signal (or emission control signals) in response to the scan control signal SCS, and supplies the emission control signal (or the emission control signals) to emission control lines E1 through En in sequence.
The data driver 20 generates a data signal (or data signals) in response to a data control signal DCS transmitted from the timing controller 50, and supplies the data signal (or the data signals) to the data lines D1 through Dm. That is, the data driver 20 supplies the data signal corresponding to one horizontal line per horizontal period to the data lines D1 through Dm.
The timing controller 50 generates the data control signal DCS and the scan control signal SCS in response to external synchronization signals. Here, the data control signal DCS is transmitted to the data driver 20, and the scan control signal SCS is transmitted to the scan driver 10. Further, the timing controller 50 rearranges external data Data and supplies it to the data driver 20.
The image displaying part 30 receives an external first power (e.g., a first voltage) from a first power source (or line) VDD and an external second power (e.g., a second voltage) from a second power source (or line) VSS. Here, the first power from the first power source VDD and the second power from the second power source VSS are supplied to the respective pixels 40. Each pixel 40 receives the data signal and displays an image corresponding to the data signal. Further, the emission time of the pixels 40 is controlled in correspondence with the emission control signal.
In the conventional light emitting display, the respective pixels 40 are placed in the regions where the scan lines S1 through Sn and the data lines D1 through Dm are crossed with each other. Here, the data driver 20 includes m output lines to supply the data signals to m data lines D1 through Dm. That is, the data driver 20 of the conventional light emitting display should have the same number of output lines as the number of the data lines D1 through Dm. The data driver 20 includes a plurality of data integrated circuits for the m output lines that increase a production cost of the display. Particularly, the higher the resolution and the larger the size of the image displaying part 30 are, the more the number of output lines of the data driver 20 increases. Thus, the production cost of the light emitting display is increased.